Closed Door
by deathrosekitty
Summary: He has to be coming. Bade


**I do not own Victorious, but I thank heavens for the people who created it and the actors that act in it.**

**Closed Door**

_He has to be coming. Bade_

"Ten!"

She started the count. She didn't care if it was childish or if she was in the wrong for being such a handful and starting fights that didn't need to be started. She knew she was going to get her way and that he would come through that door because he loved her.

"Nine!"

Beck must be putting his coat on, first the right sleeve then the left. He was always so predictable and routine. With his keys and wallet in his pocket he'd come out and they would fight a little more before he gave in and took her to a decent restaurant to have dinner and gaze into her eyes like she was the only female alive.

"Eight!"

He had to be walking over to the door. Ready to give in to her, ready to apologize and kiss her and tell her that he just wanted to be with her and not fight anymore because as aggravating as it was when they didn't get along it was always unbearable for both of them to not be near each other.

"Seven!"

The doorknob had to be turning anytime now. He might be a little reluctant, but he would never make her wait just because he was angry.

"Six!"

Why hadn't he opened the door yet? He couldn't possibly be making her worry and think that it was over between them on purpose just because of a stupid fight, could he?

"Five!"

There were some sounds of wrestling around and arguing behind the closed door. Did they try to stop him from coming to her? It was Tori, wasn't it? She was purposely trying to break them up because she wanted Beck and figured that this was a good of time as any. Wasn't anyone going to stick up for her and tell Beck to go after her?

"Four!"

Someone must have said something, right? Even then Beck knew her the best, he wouldn't just let her go and leave her out here. He must be arguing with everyone and trying to get to the door. Jade rested her hand on the knob.

"Three!"

Maybe she should go back in? Give him a glare and argue with him some more? Order him to come out and take her home so they could talk without all of those people poisoning his feelings towards her.

"Two!"

This is it; she's almost done counting down. He had to be coming to the door right now. He had to tell her he loved her and that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. That she captured his heart by her overwhelming personality that was always ready for battle. Always ready to get what she wanted.

"One..."

He has to… He has to be coming to the door. But he hadn't. She was left there alone without her boyfriend or anyone to turn to. No one was going to come after her to make her feel better or make sure she was alright. They must all be laughing at her. One big joke, Jade pulled the leash and yet her little pet boyfriend didn't come running.

But that wasn't how it was between them, right? There was always so much more. So much that no one ever saw. Her emotions and the ability to make her vulnerable were always under Beck's thumb. He was the one who really ran their relationship. He could make her stop being cruel and start begging for forgiveness.

Why didn't he come after her?

Jade realized how much of a fool she would look like if she stayed there. She turned and ran home. _I will never be with Beck Oliver again._

But that really couldn't be true, could it?

**Notes:  
><strong>This just popped into my head as I was trying to work on a different Victorious fic. I started to think of all the things that might be going through Jade's mind while she was waiting for Beck to come after her and it spiraled into this. I don't know if anyone else has done this, so if they have sorry! I also couldn't remember what number she was on while Trina jumped on Beck and I didn't feel like looking it up, so if that doesn't match with the episode oh well.

I kinda like how this turned out. I didn't want to change it around even after rereading it a couple times.

If you liked it please review!


End file.
